1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a thermo-siphon type generator incorporating a gravity-type heat pipe structure. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a thermo-siphon type generator in which a working medium confined in a vertically disposed closed vessel makes a repetitional evaporation and condensation and the vapor of this medium drives a turbine which is connected to a generator thereby to produce electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, a power generating plant making use of waste heat is a large-scale plant having a complicated construction including a turbine connected to the generator, condenser, pump for recirculating the working medium, evaporator and piping for connecting these constituents. A thermo-siphon type generator making use of a gravity-type heat pipe as the power source for the turbine, is known as a simplified form of the power generating plant of the type described above. In the known thermo-siphon type generator, however, the power generating efficiency is often decreased due to a difficulty in maintaining a stable and good circulation of the working medium in the closed vessel.